5 Years Later
by Oraiste
Summary: Takes place 5 years in the future, Eggman is now the ruler of the world, and Sonic's gone missing? Takes place in Amy's Pov. Rated T for now, but the rating may change. Discontinued for now.
1. A break in pact

I'm going back to my roots! This story is based on the idea of how people think Amy could be compatible with a lot of different characters (Knuckles, Espio, Big, Silver, Sonic, ect) It takes place five years after Sonic Adventure 2. Eggman has somehow become the ruler of the world, I figure, hey, the guy had to succeed one of these times. I'll try to include hintings to many different AmyxWhoever pairings, this fanfic might have a final pairing, or it may not. Please Enjoy!

I looked up at the beautiful Master Emerald, with him on my mind again. I sat in front of the jewel, and all its brilliance. Angel Island was the only place that hadn't been touched due to Knuckles and Eggman's alliance. Eggman would leave Angel Island and anyone that was there alone as long as Knuckles sent him any resources he could. I could tell that it pained Knuckles to alliance with such an evil man, but he understood what had to be done to protect the Master Emerald.

"Hey Amy, I finished my dinner, you should go eat, I'll take the watch."

I looked up to see Knuckles looming over me. I nodded to him silently and got up, walking towards a long picnic table. Seated at the table were Cream, Big, Tails and Vanilla.

"Hello Amy, you look tired. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please." I said, nodding my tired head.

Vanilla poured some sort of fruit mix into a bowl. It was mashed up, and looked rather disgusting, but it wasn't bad after five years of eating the same thing. I took a seat next to Cream. Live was repetitive, but I know it was a lot better than living in the Eggman Empire.

"Where the hell is that woman?!"

None other than Eggman was seated atop his throne inside a brilliant castle. This castle was constructed out of scrap metal and assorted thrown out parts, and now stood as the tallest building in the Eggman Empire. A white bat approached the thrown of the Emperor.

"You were talking about me?"

"Rouge! Have you prepared the troops?"

"Of course. We're all ready to go."

"Great, let's get going right away."

I sat awake, in front of the Master Emerald and again, Knuckles came to my side.

"Amy, you should go to bed now."

"I'm not tired." I stated, turning away from him

Knuckles sat down beside me, and spoke again.

"He's never coming back is he?" I said, with tears in my eyes. "What if he's dead?"

"Amy, don't talk like that. Don't talk like there isn't any hope." Knuckles replied, laying my head on his shoulder. "Sonic is out there, and he will destroy Eggman, someday. He always did."

"Knuckles, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 18 years old, it's been five years. He's either dead, or doesn't give a damn. You know that, and I know that, so stop treating me like a child." I said with sniffles damaging my speech

"You're right." Knuckles said "I'm sorry; I'm just used to treating you like a kid sister."

"Its fine, I understand."

Without warning, I heard the sound of an aircraft in the distance. Knuckles must have heard it too, because he takes my hand and leads me to the edge of the Island. Outstretching as far as we can see, there's orange crafts coming our way, with the Eggman logo imprinted onto it.

"Shit!" Knuckles said "Amy go warn the others."

"What about the pact?" I yelled

"I'm assuming its void." He replied.

I ran as fast as I could to the assembled tents, and shook them as hard as I could. When my four friends came out, I told them what was happening, and I quickly lead them to the underground hideaway that Knuckles had dug out incase. I then ran back to find Knuckles. When I found him at the Master Emerald (Where I thought he would be, of course.) he seemed surprised.

"Amy? Why are you here?"

"To protect the Master Emerald!" I yelled, taking out my signature hammer

"Stupid girl." He replied as the Eggman fleets landed around us.

The ship that had landed right in front of us opened its door, and a plank ejected out of the bottom, sprawling onto the ground. Out stepped the one and only Eggman.

"What of our pact?" Knuckles asked, with distaste in his voice

"I just broke it didn't I?" Eggman said "You haven't been sending me enough resources anyway. Give me the Master Emerald, or else I'll rip you and the other inhabitants up."

"With you're bare hands?" I asked "It doesn't seem like you'd get your hands dirty, doctor."

"Don't be ridiculous!" He said, laughing "This whole entire fleet of ships is armed with thousands of robots. They'd rip you to shreads."

Knuckles looked discouraged. I knew what I had to do; it was the only way to protect The Master Emerald from an evil man like Eggman.

"Take me instead." I said

"Amy!" Knuckles said "You can't do that."

"Yes I can!" I yelled back "I can do whatever I want, stop treating me like a child!"

"Hmm, with you, maybe, just maybe, I can draw out Sonic…."

Eggman thought for a moment, and then spoke.

"Alright, I'll take Amy, and I'll take the rest of this island. All the inhabitants and the Master Emerald have until dusk tomorrow to evacuate and go hide wherever else you people hide. I'll be back for this island then.

He then grabbed my arm, and jerked me away from Knuckles.

"Amy, I'll rescue you! I swear."


	2. Rescue

Wow, people really like this story ; More than they've liked my other ones. Thanks guys:3 Anyways I'm really sorry if Silver seems out of character here, I haven't played any of the games he's in do to the shortage of cash in my pocket. D: Although I know him and Amy are teammates and they interacted a lot, and I know that he was somewhat serious with an attachment to Blaze ;; If you see any major flaws in his personality, something that makes you completely cringe, tell me and I'll try to put in more in character. Please Enjoy!

I sat in my cell, starving, tired. But I didn't want to sleep; I was scared of what would happen to me if I did. I was cold, and hungry. It had been three days since I had seen Knuckles… or maybe it was four? I hoped that him and the others were ok, and I secretly wished for Sonic to come and save me. I knew that wouldn't happen, though. Better not to waste time on false hope.

Suddenly, a ray of light shot out from the door in front of my cell. Someone was approaching my cell. As the light dimmed out again, I heard a kind, soft voice travel to my ears.

"Amy, you need to eat."

He kneeled down and pushed a bowl into the cell along with three others from the previous days, all untouched.

"I'm not hungry." I said to the hedgehog

"Listen, I know I paired up with Eggman, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let an old friend starve herself. Eat up." The kind voice spoke back

"You're a traitor, Silver." I replied

I heard him messing with the lock. My cell door swung open, and he entered the cell, the door shutting behind him. Suddenly, he grabbed my chin, swinging it back. He then stuck his hand into the portage like concoction and put his hand into my mouth. I felt little tears weld up in my eyes from the discomfort as I swallowed the awful tasting mix. Silver continued to hand feed me, and after he was done, he sat next to me in the dinky cell.

"You want Sonic to come and save you, don't you?" Silver asked

I cringed at the name of my blue hero, and then replied

"That's none of your business."

"Amy, forget about him. This isn't healthy for you." He said with concern in his voice

"If you want me to forget him, then save me." I said "Save me, and then you can be my hero."

I felt Sliver tense up. He got up, and walked to the cell door, opening it only for himself and then locking it.

"You know if I save you, Eggman will invade my dimension." He said solemnly. "I'm sorry, Amy."

He walked out of the room that contained my cell, leaving me in the cold darkness once again.

It was the next day, and Silver hadn't came with my food yet. I knew that no one would come to my rescue. I had realized that I had to become self sufficient, I had to stop relying on others. I reached up under my dress and felt up my lower stomach. It felt flat, and ribby. I stood up, and walked over to the bars, and I slowly put one leg between the bars, then the other. I sucked in what little fat I had left on my body, and slowly squeezed it between the two bars, and then it came time for my head to fit between the two bars.

Shit, I had completely forgotten about the size of my head! It defiantly wouldn't fit through the bars! I cursed my stupidity as I tried to squeeze back into the bars. Suddenly, I heard the vent on the floor of the room (not the cell) pop up. I froze as someone approached the cell door. I heard the lock being tinkered with, and the door soon swung open. I felt the stranger grab onto my hips, and forcefully pull me back. I fell onto the ground, onto the stranger. I felt his plush fur in between my fingers. I quickly backed up into the wall, away from the strange hedgehog.

"Who are you?" I said sternly

"Is that any way to treat your rescuer?" a harsh voice said back

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" I said, genuinely surprised to see him here

"Saving your ass." He replied with a dull sound in his voice. "Now let's get out of here."

Following Shadow in the darkness, we stumbled down into the vent, into more darkness. The air had been invaded by many particles of dust, which I sneezed over until Shadow tried to lash out at me, telling me to keep quiet. It's rather hard to hit someone in a crowded vent.

Then Shadow stopped at another air vent, he took out a screwdriver and began at the vent, slowly loosing it until it popped out of place. He jumped down, and beckoned me to follow. I jumped out onto the orange tile; the walls were orange aswell, but a lighter shade. You could tell that the whole castle had been constructed from scrap parts. The walls jetted out with metallic parts, but they were all painted over with that orange color. Shadow had lifted off a manhole on the bottom of the floor, and the stench of the sewers had lifted up into the room. I followed him down into more darkness as the sewage water splashed up on my red dress. I silently wished to be back on Angel Island as I walked through muck, following Shadow into the numb cool suroudings.


	3. Question

Waaa XD I found out my computer has voice recognition! So I used that to write this chapter It doesn't understand me a lot though, so I had to correct a lot of the words. It mistakes a for they a lot. I'm introducing a couple characters that don't fit into this universe. Let's just say I'm bringing them over because they kick arase, okay? Enjoy.

It had been a couple hours since Shadow and I had escaped from Eggman's castle. As we trudged in the sludge I wondered why he had saved me. I let my thoughts slip out of my mouth.

"Why did you rescue me?"

"Because it needed to be done." Shadow told me "Sonic wouldn't have wanted you be locked up in that cage like that."

"Sonic doesn't care about me." I replied instantly, almost as if I was sticking up for myself "Besides, I could have gotten out of there on my own."

"I'll take that as a thank you."

As we continued trudging in the dark underground, we approached a huge blue colored dome. Shadow turned to me with a serious look in his crimson eyes.

"If you follow me in here, you will considered an outlaw." Shadow said

"Nothing would make me happier." I replied "I've always hated Eggman."

A small smirk appeared on Shadow's face as we walked up to the dome. There was in a number key at the door of the huge dome. He polished they combination into the number keypad. The door slid open. Inside was a small town. The houses looked like oversized Mushrooms, and the grass was greener then any grass I had ever seen. A small river ran through the dome. Small children played while their mothers did things such as interacting with each other, Cooking, and laundry. Everyone walked very happy. I had never seen anyone as happy as these people since Eggman had built his empire.

"Hey Shadow, seems you succeeded."

I spun around to see a strange girl. She had robotic arms, and some of her hair was robotic as well. Her fur was colored dark pink and she had a black and grey-ish blue vest on. Underneath that, she had a leotard that matched the blueish gray, and stretched down to cover her. Over the leotard, she had a leather belt on. She also had long boots.

"Amy, this is Julie-su. She is an Echidna like Knuckles." Shadow muttered

"Great to meet you kid." She said "You're Amy then?"

"Yes." I replied

"Well, you two reek. Amy, if you come with me, I'll get you a shower and some new clothes."

I looked down onto my red dress that I had cherished for years. It was dirtied, and stained from the sewer water. As I followed Julie-su into one of the mushroom like houses, I watched Shadow walk off. I entered her home and looked around. It was pretty basic, a bedroom in one corner, and a kitchen on the other side. There was also a door. Julie-su opened the door, and handed me and towel, and clean clothes.

"Go shower up, the village is having dinner in an hour." She said

"Thank you."

I stepped into the room, to see it was nothing but a big shower room. The floor was grass woven so the water would seep under the grass and filter out, and there was a wooden faucet that hung from the ceiling. There were also assorted body washes on a wooden shelf. I took off my current attire, and threw it into a corner. I turned the water all the way to warm and stood in the flow of the jet stream for a couple minutes, just to warm up before washing the horrid smells off of myself.

After scrubbing so hard that my skin ached, I dressed myself in the clothes that Julie-su had given me. A white tank top and a pair of olive green cargo pants, with a new headband to match the pants. After dressing, I walked outside her home to a group of pick nick tables in the center of the dome. Suddenly, I saw a certain red Echidna run up to me, hugging me tightly.

"Amy! I was really worried. Are you ok?" Knuckles asked me

"I'm fine." I said, smiling

"I wanted to come save you, but the rest of the Freedom Fighters insisted Shadow go, since he worked for Doctor Eggman at one time." He said to me

"I understand." I said

"Here, let me introduce you to the rest of the group."

Knuckles introduced me to many people, including a purple chameleon by the name of Espio, a Crocodile named Vector, a Bee named Charmy, an Armadillo by the name of Mighty, A squirrel with strange flaps under his arms named Ray, A duck named Bean and a Polar Bear named Bark. I looked around to also recognize Tails, Cream, and Big, but where was Vanilla? I suddenly realized the glaze of sadness over Cream's eyes as we sat down to a beautiful meal of ribs, corn, and mashed potatoes. Julie-su sat at my right side and Espio at my left as we forked into our food.

"You look really cute in that, Amy." Juile-su said, smiling at me "Fits you a lot better than it ever did me."

"Thank you." I responded sincerely. I had a feeling that me and Julie-su would become close friends.

"If you looked any better, I might ask you to spend the night or something."

As I coughed on the piece of rib that I had been eating, Julie-su laughed at me.

"I was kidding! You think I'm actually into that sort of thing?"

'_I'm not sure now…'_ I thought to myself.

As the meal came to a close, Tails and Charmy had volunteered to clean up after the meal, leaving me a bit of time to relax. Suddenly, the Purple Chameleon from earlier approached me.

"I need to ask you a favor." He said as he sat down next to me

"What is it?" I asked

"We are thinking of invading Eggman's Empire." He said "We're going to try to kill him, and return things to the way they were. I would like you to assist us."


End file.
